


【辫林】桃之夭夭

by innocent0714



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent0714/pseuds/innocent0714





	【辫林】桃之夭夭

你对我来说，是青蛇的七寸，麋鹿的角，松鼠蹦跳着也要保护好的尾巴。

1.  
郭麒麟和张云雷脚步交缠跌跌撞撞进了无人的器材储藏室，其时正是清晨，隐隐约约可以听到后面操场男孩子打球“梆梆”的声音，然而两个人却全不在意。  
郭麒麟勾着对方的脖颈，凑过去猫一样去舔舐张云雷的耳垂，尝到了一些越来越浓郁的桃花香味。他把鼻尖抵在对方的锁骨窝里，闻着那香气，眼看对方身上的香气越来越浓烈，他也就放肆的放出自己的信息素。

是香甜湿润的水蜜桃味，跟桃花香完美契合在一起，仿佛他们就是为彼此而生的。  
被兜头兜脑带着情欲的浓香几乎熏的失去自控力的张云雷，软着手去解郭麒麟的制服扣子，却被一把制止。  
张着眼睛迷惑不解的看着郭麒麟，才听见他黏糊糊地说：“第一节有课。”  
“来得及。”张云雷亲了亲小孩的眉尖。  
“哎呀，我爸的课。”  
他吃吃的笑，不由分说的抱起郭麒麟把他放在一张旧桌子上，期间郭麒麟双脚有点腾空，像个失水的鱼一样不安的扑腾着。  
“多好呀，干班主任的儿子。”

郭麒麟自知骚不过，于是也索性笑着跟爱人亲吻，跟年少身体不太相称的西装裤很自然的被踢到一边，他看就不用看，就知道自己后庭早已汁水淋漓。

郭麒麟掐着张云雷的腰，让他在撸动自己百忙之中露出半分因为怕痒的笑，张云雷白衬衣半褪不褪地缠在身上，像几抹行将消逝的残云，仙气和天生的魅人气质纠缠着，活脱脱一副撩人而自知的可恨模样。  
角落小窗台上的雀鸟，鼓着眼睛看张云雷一点点把性器送进郭麒麟白白嫩嫩的屁股里，发出叽叽喳喳的声音，左右蹦跳着。

而二人对雀鸟的注视一无所知，只是趁着这一点偷来的晨光尽情品尝彼此，郭麒麟被花香果香之中掺杂的快感弄得迷迷糊糊，感觉好像灵魂都缠在张云雷那一根上，随之不停抖动，两人之间好像涨起来一片大海，他们随着潮涨潮落的迷失在情欲中。

这张老桌子到了它的摇晃极限，张云雷才意犹未尽的从郭麒麟身上起身，趴在桌子上的郭麒麟不知是泪水还是汗水糊了一脸，大腿根到腰际还因为刚才的对方的动作，犹自颤抖不已，从后庭漏出的对方的浊液正蜿蜒着，顺着臀部爬到郭麒麟的小腿。

快速清理之后两个人留下一房桃香往教室跑去，隐隐听见上课铃才开始响，心里稍稍松口气，知道能勉强赶上上课。  
哪知转角遇见一个桃。  
被桃花香酿的全身红红的omega不敢出声，张云雷前进一步把自己硬插在郭老师和郭麒麟之间，嘻嘻打招呼。  
“您再不让我们进去，上课可就迟到了啊。”  
“先别扯这个，”郭老吸了下鼻子，“郭麒麟，你身上怎么有…”  
老爸这个beta居然闻出了他身上别人的信息素味？

因为年轻，只敢跟自己的alpha进行临时标记的郭麒麟更加不安，却听到老爸呼出下一句：“…烟味？”  
不及张云雷反应，郭麒麟突然福至心灵，说：“老爸！你学生们把我摁厕所里亲来着！”

一击必杀。  
2.  
他俩还没在一起的时候，郭麒麟最喜欢上课的时候盯着张云雷的后脑勺看，不知道是不是因为滤镜太厚，郭麒麟总觉得他的后脑勺也那么好看，脖颈欣长洁白，头发一根根黑亮妥帖，郭麒麟真的很想伸手摸一摸，试一试手感是否像自己想象的那样好，是像水流，还是绵云？

终于有一次没忍住伸手过去，在课堂上摸了摸他的发尾，张云雷一惊下意识转头。  
道了对不起之后郭麒麟收回手的时候还想，他的脚踝也很好看，如果有机会能也碰一碰就好了。  
他可真好看啊。乍然一惊扭头过来，闯入眼帘的桃花面，仿佛这世界上所有的蝴蝶都是为这香气存在的。

竟然就因为那一瞥，郭麒麟在课堂上经历了一次短暂的发情，肌肉无力，全身好似放在奶茶里的粉圆，乱颤着，他拼命收敛住信息素的释放，身下湿黏一片，无比难受，他只能祈求班里没有像他这样早早分化的人，闻不到那甜腻的桃子香，他偷偷蹭着下体，希望可以早早停止这不堪的折磨。  
然而他却在这个时候闻到了alpha强势的信息素，是尚浅淡，却足以对他形成刺激的桃花香，他不知这麝香般信息素的来源，只是在这种刺激中射精的愿望陡然强烈。  
身下一空，他咬住嘴唇等射精快感过去的时候，却看到张云雷微微转过来头，对他扯一个缱绻微笑。

隔天早上，郭麒麟蹦着，去够黑板最上头的字迹，白t也跟着跃起来，露出一截引起难以言说想象的腰肢。张云雷看着，感觉身体深处的某个地方好像突然痒了起来。于是走过去，捉住他拿着黑板擦的那只手，郭麒麟一时不知作何反应，赶紧抽走手，转头鼻子却不小心碰到了那个人的身子。  
郭麒麟疼的摸摸鼻子，真硬，身子是钢板做的吗？  
“跑什么呀，”张云雷贱兮兮的把头凑过来，“就是看你够不着怪幸苦的，帮你擦擦黑板。”  
郭麒麟一腔害羞立刻化作身高被侮辱的悲愤。  
3.  
就算是个骚贱货我也喜欢他。  
郭麒麟放学回到家垂头丧气地想，闷闷坐在书桌前，连自家门被打开的声音都听不见，老爸打开自己房间的门的时候，才迷迷糊糊转过头，看到爸爸身后笑的意味深长的张云雷的时候，恍然明白了所谓“爱情天注定”这句话。

张云雷是被爸爸叫过来给他辅导功课的，他是爸爸的得意门生。  
老爸，你果然是我的大红娘。

老爸一出门，郭麒麟就闻到了浓烈扑鼻的桃花香，他假装镇定地引张云雷在自己书桌旁，两个人一起坐下，并没有说话，只是信息素代替彼此，在空气中汹涌搏斗着，最终蜜桃香和桃花香相互勾连融为一体，和谐的滋味竟如此美丽。  
上一秒郭麒麟的小手才摸上对方的大腿，下一秒就被拽着钻到了书桌下，互相撕咬着亲吻，郭麒麟如愿以偿握住对方的脚踝，小手指顺着踝骨轻轻摩擦，窗外的夕阳透进来，衬得两人都灿烂斑驳。  
“你抱起来感觉很好。”张云雷餍足地说。  
“一直想抱吗？”  
“一直。”  
“那就一直抱着我吧。”是陷入无边爱情的天真语气。  
信息素甜腻到一群蝴蝶都在窗外敲击着窗子，也无人去理会，这只不过是为美好故事的开始添上微不足道的小小一笔。

吃完饭的时候，郭老师问：“云雷教的怎么样？”  
郭麒麟停下筷子递去一个笑眼，说：“技术勉勉强强，不过胜在很热情就是了。”  
两个人低下头笑的乱颤，留郭老师一人不知所云。  
罢了罢了，年轻人嘛。


End file.
